Gotta Get You
by Mr. KHC
Summary: Sebuah sekolah yang memiliki 2 masa sekolah, Day Class yang berisi murid biasa, dan Night Class yang berisi murid luar biasa dan bermartabat. dan disanalah ada para dewan keamanan yang mencegah para murid Day Class yang sangat terobsesi dengan para murid yang luar biasa itu. OneShoot/ YAOI/ KrisLay(FanXing)/ Hunkai / Hansoo


**Tittle :****Gotta Be You****(****One Shoot****)**

**Author :Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance****, Smooth Criminal****, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast :**

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Wu Yi Fan **

**Zhang Yixing **

**Oh Sehun / Xi Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Rate :****T semi M**

**Pairing :HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo)****, Hunkai, FanXing/ KrisLay**

**Disclaimer :Ide****cerita****adalah****hasil****pemikiran****otak****saya, no plagiarism, bila****ada****kesamaan****tempat, jalan****cerita, dll, mohon****dimaafkan, karena****otak****manusia****tak****dapat****ditebak. Semua cast hanya****milik****Tuhan, dan****saya****hanya****meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar****dan****tercecer, bagi yang tak****Suka YAOI silahkan****hengkang.. :D**

**Ada sedikit adegan yang mengarah ke rate M di dalamnya, yang masih dibawah umur disarankan untuk tidak membaca FF ini.**

**P.s : cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari manga/anime Vampire Knight, plotnya saya nyontek dikit disana, tp sisanya adalah hasil pemikiran saya pribadi. So enjoy this story. Dan untuk ff Bring me to life, dark owl, bakal segera saya publish setelah selesai nanti..hoho,,,dan untuk ff I need u deer bakal saya rombak abis..jadi yang lama bakal saya hapus,,hehe.. semoga ff oneshoot ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rindu pada kapel hansoo..hoho..happy read!**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

SM Academy, sebuah sekolah menengah atas berada di pusat negara yang terbagi menjadi 2 periode sekolah, Day class, untuk sekolah di pagi hari seperti normalnya, dan Night Class yang dimulai setelah matahari terbenam dan terhitung malam. Mengapa dibedakan seperti ini? Ini dikarenakan dari siswa mereka yang berbeda. Day class, dihuni oleh para siswa ataupun siswi normal pada umumnya, yakni manusia, walaupun ada beberapa dari mereka yang menjadi dewan siswa yang bertugas menjaga keamanan di sekolah ketika Night Class akan dimulai. Sebut saja Do Kyungsoo sang ketua dewan keamanan kesiswaan, beserta kedua anak buahnya yakni Kim Jongin dan Zhang Yixing. Kemudian Night Class yang dihuni oleh siswa atau siswi khusus, khusus dalam artian, mereka adalah makhluk yang tak bisa terkena cahaya matahari, sebut saja mereka vampire dengan sekolah menyembunyikan identitas mereka bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang kalangan atas. Dan kenapa sekolah ini berani mengambil resiko membiarkan para vampire bersekolah disini? Alasannya, karena setengah dari donatur sekolah ini adalah seorang vampire pureblood dan sebagian populasi di dunia ini adalah vampire. Memang, mereka tak pernah menampakkan secara terang-terangan karena mereka adalah makhluk terhormat, untuk vampire darah murni -pureblood, kecuali untuk vampire yang tak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan menampakkan terang-terangan di depan umum, dan meminum darah manusia dengan brutal, disanalah, akan ada pembasmi vampire, yang disebut Vampire Hunter, bertugas membersihkan dunia dari para vampire yang haus akan darah, sebenarnya itulah misi mereka. Dan hanya manusia khusus saja yang dapat melakukan ini. Beberapa dari mereka bersekolah di sekolah elit ini, dan menjadi dewan keamanan sekolah.

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

"Kemana Kyungsoo..? ini sudah hampir malam, dan lihat, para maniak sudah berdatangan kemari" ucap Jongin saat melihat para siswa Day Class hampir sampai di depan gerbang pemisah antara asrama Moon dengan sekolah.

"Tadi Kyungsoo mengirim pesan padaku, dia sedang tidak enak badan.." balas Yixing santai.

"Tumben sekali anak itu bisa sakit.." ejek Jongin. dan Yixing hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"KYAAA...MEREKA SUDAH KELUAR! LUHAN OPPA, Sehun OPPA, YIFAN OPPA!" teriak riuh dari para siswa day class yang melihat kedatangan para siswa night class yang baru saja keluar dari asrama mereka, dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing, diikuti teriakan riuh para siswa day class, yang bisa membuat telinga berdengung ataupun bisa-bisa menjadi tuli, karena memang siswa dari Night Class memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan atau cantik dengan kulit pucat mereka dan badan yang tinggi semampai, dan siapa yang tak tergiur menjadi kekasih mereka? Namun sebuah larangan keras menjadi peraturan di sekolah ini, yakni tak ada yang boleh mengusik keberadaan siswa Night Class ini, begitupun sebaliknya.

Seluruh siswa Night Class telah memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing terkecuali ketiga siswa yang berjalan santai dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Yixing dan Jongin.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Jongin ketus saat melihat Xi Sehun saudara kembar dari Xi Luhan sang precident council sedang berdiri tepat di depannya dan menatapnya.

"Woah, kau tak pernah berubah Kim Jongin, tetap garang.. apa kami memiliki salah padamu..?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalian berada disini saja sudah salah!" ucap Jongin dengan suara rendah dan menusuk,

"Apa kau bilang?" dan terjadi adu mulut antara mereka berdua dan itu sudah menjadi hal biasa diantara mereka.

"Kemana Kyungsoo..?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan Luhan sunbae.." jawab Yixing dengan senyuman khas angelicnya

"Ahh..begitu.." desah kecewa terlihat di wajah pemuda pale itu.

"Ini untukmu.." ucap seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata berambut pirang danmendapat julukan Prince Of SM Academy, dan ketua asrama Moon, Wu Yifan sedang menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan permen coklat untuk Yixing.

"Untuk apa ini..?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah bingung

"Your present ofcourse.."

'Tak'

Permen pemberian Yifan sukses mengenai kepalanya sendiri setelah Yixing menyentilkan permen itu tepat kearah jidat Yifan, dan sebelah tangan Yifan menangkap permen itu.

"Maaf, aku tak terlalu suka permen.., jadi kau bisa menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri Pangeran Wu.."

"Okey.." ucap Yifan, kembali memasukkan permen kedalam saku celananya.

Yifan menundukkan wajahnya tepat di perpotongan leher Yixing dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yixing.

"Hubungi aku, jika kau sudah mengetahui keadaan pasti dari Kyungsoo, aku tak ingin melihat wajah khawatir Luhan, kau mengerti.?"

"Tentu.." balas Yixing, Yifan mengangguk sekilas lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yixing.

Yifan tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang sedang berdebat dengan Jongin.

Yifan mengusak rambut perak Sehun "Apa kalian tak lelah selalu adu mulut ketika bertemu?", -dan sukses membuat keduanya bungkam.

"Bukankah, kelas kalian akan dimulai 5 menit lagi..?" interupsi Yixing.

"Ah..kau benar, let's we go.." Yifan menarik lengan kedua Xi twins ini untuk segera berjalan kearah kelas mereka. Dengan Yixing yang melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Yixing berbalik "Baiklah... bubar semua... jangan sampai ada yang keluar dari asrama, jika kami menemukan siswa atau siswi berkeliaran, kami tak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian.." teriak Yixing membubarkan seluruh siswa dan sisiwi yang sedari tadi berdiri sembari meneriaki nama para penghuni Night Class terutama sang Pangeran Wu.

"Kau ikut menjenguk Kyungsoo..?" tanya Jongin setelah melihat seluruh siswa dan siswi memasuki ruang asrama.

"Tentu.."

Yixing dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Kyungsoo "Kau memiliki hubungan dengan pangeran vampire berambut blonde itu..?" tanya Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Dari gesture tubuh kalian, terlihat begitu.. atau jangan-jangan kau vampire juga.." Jongin menatap curiga kearah Yixing.

Yixing menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Apa aku terlihat seperti vampire, Jongin?apa aku memiliki tubuh sedingin vampire..? Dan apakah raut wajahku menampakkan kalau aku menyukai pureblood berambut blonde itu?" Jongin yang terbengong atas perlakuan Yixing hanya menggeleng karena memang pada kenyataannya Jongin masih merasakan telapak tangan Yixing yang hangat, melihat wajah polos Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum lalu melepas genggamannya, "Ayo kita jenguk Kyungsoo.." yixing melepas genggamannya dan berjalan mendahului Jongin.

.

'Cklek'

"Kyungsoo, kau ada didalam..?" sebuah suara lembut Yixing menginterupsi kamar Kyungsoo yang berwarna biru terang, Yixing dan Jongin memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, dan dapat mereka lihat seenggok manusia yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau sakit Do Kyungsoo..?" tanya Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalik badannya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan alasannya..?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Haha..aku rasa itu karena kau kehujanan berhari-hari saat bertugas menjadi vampire hunter.., ahh..atau karena kalian malakukan hal itu semalaman, benar Kyungsoo..?" ucap Yixing tenang namun terdengar sarkatis.

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu mendudukkan badannya "Yha, apa maksudmu..?!"

"Hoho...tidak ada...hanya saja..kami sedikit curiga dengan kelakuan kalian.., saat Yixing mengatakan kepada Luhan, jika kau sedang sakit, kau tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya..? seperti bersalah.., apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sebelum ini, hm?" timpal Jongin

"T-tidak ada..sungguh.." Kyungsoo terbata, sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Arraseo..ah..makanlah ini, aku membawakanmu makan malam, karena aku tahu kau belum makan malam bukan?" ucap Yixing sembari meletakkan kotak berisi menu makan malam diatas meja nakas yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyungsoo

"Dan jangan lupa meminum obatmu.." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.. kami akan menjalankan tugas... cepat sembuh ketua.." sambung Jongin, dan mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"I hate you Xi Luhan.."

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

'Drrt..drrt...'

Yixing mendengar handphone yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari tempat ia berendam, ia segera meraih handphone-nya yang berbunyi, melihat siapa yang menganggu ritual tersantainya, kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat telepeon masuk tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo.."

'Kau ada dimana..?'

"Kupikir kau sudah sangat mengerti aku sedang apa jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.., kau keluar kelas lagi..?"

'Tidak.. aku ijin ke toilet..'

"Haha..alasan yang aneh..memang kau bisa membuang kotoran yang ada di dalam perutmu..?"

'Yha jangan mulai..'

"Arraseo..kkk"

'Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo..?'

"Itu karena ulah Luhan...kau mengerti maksudku bukan..?"

'Ah..i know..'

"Kembalilah ke kelas, aku tak ingin melihatmu membolos pelajaran karena meneleponku di dalam toilet"

'Oh, c'mon..aku sangat merindukanmu..'

"Nanti, ada saatnya kita bertemu... Prince Wu.., bye.." Yixing memutus sambungan teleponnya, dan namja manis berambut perak ini kembali menikmati acara berendamnya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Bayangan-bayangan ketiga pureblood itu selalu muncul saat ia memejamkan matanya seperti ini. Seperti ia tersedot dalam masa lalu, yang terlupakan, ia tak pernah tahu siapa mereka, dan apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan ketiga pureblood itu. Jika memang mereka memiliki hubungan dimasa lalu, bukankah seharusnya mereka mengatakan padanya, karena para vampire ini adalah makhluk abadi, bukan?, tapi sepertinya ada yang Yifan sembunyikan darinya, yang ia tahu dimana Yifan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya dimasa lalu, lalu apa hungannya dengan sikembar pureblood itu?. Entahlah. Ia akan tahu sendiri nanti, memikirkan hal itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

Yixing melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, telah menunjukkan pukul 10 dini hari, dan ini adalah waktunya ia menyelesaikan kekacauan akibat ulah para vampire yang memuakkan menurutnya. Rasanya tak ada waktu istirahat untuknya, hanya 3 jam waktu yang ia dapatkan untuk tidur, dan bisa saja kurang dari itu. Yixing segera bersiap mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berburu para vampire, dan tak lupa jubah panjang berwarna hitam, dengan penutup kepala untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Ia memang terlahir sebagai seorang vampire hunter, walaupun wajahnya yang kalem bak malaikat, ia dapat berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa jika berhubungan dengan vampire, namun pengecualian untuk para pureblood, karena ia tahu, seorang pureblood tak akan melakukan hal bodoh, kecuali mengubah manusia menjadi slave mereka, dan yeah, seorang pureblood bahkan dapat dihitung dengan 3 buah jari saja, si Wu berambut blonde itu, dan si kembar Xi berambut perak itu, jika tak diperlukan, maka akan di buang, sebutlah mereka vampire level rendahan, dan perlu dibasmi – menurut Yixing, dalam artian, mereka banyak menggigit manusia untuk berubah menjadi slavenya? Yixing tak habis pikir, kenapa sangat banyak, dan semua pernyataan Yixing seketika dibantah oleh Yifan saat mereka bertemu hanya sekedar menemai sang ketua asrama moon ini minum teh, dengan mengatakan, 'bagaiaman aku bisa menggigit manusia sebanyak itu, dan merubahnya menjadi vampire, semua itu juga pekerjaan dari vampire level A hingga level C, mereka juga melakukan itu, untuk mendapat budaknya'. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, sekedar mengusir pikiran konyol yang menancap diotaknya, dan ia juga bersumpah bahwa ia tak sudi untuk digigit oleh para vampire itu, dan merubahnya menjadi vampire level E. Yixing memasukkan sebuah pistol berisi peluru perak dan sebuah pedang katana yang terbuat dari perak di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Persiapan yang matang, itulah Yixing. Dan terakhir ia mengenakan kalung rosary pemberian dari seseorang yang mengatakan, jika kalung itu dapat berfungsi sebagai jimat, sebenarnya Yixing biasa saja, hanya menghargai pemberian.

Yixing mematikan lampu kamarnya, berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, dengan cepat menaiki pagar pembatas balkon, dan melompat dari ketinggian lantai 5. Malam ini hanya ia dan Jongin yang bertugas, walaupun mereka berada di dalam satu tim yang sama, namun, mereka lebih suka melakukan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak, mereka akan saling membantu.

.

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

'JLEB'

"ARGGHHH!" teriakan kesakitan dari vampire yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan sebuah pedang katana dari seorang pemuda berambut apricot, berkulit putih bersih, dengan wajah bak malaikat yang bisa mengelabuhi seluruh orang akan siapa ia sebenarnya.

'Zrashh'

Seketika tubuh vampire tersebut terbakar, dan hanya menyisakan abu. Yixing memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya, dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup Jongin-ah.. ini yang ke 15"

'Yaa..kau terlalu banyak membunuh vampire hari ini, apa kau ada masalah?' ucap seseorang dari sambungan telepon.

"Tidak ada..hanya saja aku sedang bersemangat melakukannya.. berapa korbanmu..?" Yixing memasang headset di handphone-nya, mengenakannya, dan memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam saku celananya.

'Sejauh ini hanya 10'

"Hanya selisih 5 saja.." Yixing mulai melangkahkan kakinya, dan masih mengobrol dengan Jongin melalui telepon, hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah saat kedua maniknya menangkap sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang sedang memandang sungai luas yang ada di dipannya, dan Yixing mengenal betul siapa itu.

"Sebentar, nanti kuhubungi lagi.." Yixing mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin, dan mulai mendekati sosok lelaki yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas sungai tersebut.

"Kau datang Yixing..?" ucap lelaki itu.

"Tidak sengaja sebenarnya.. apa yang kau lakukan disini..? matahari akan segera terbit 1 jam lagi.."

"Aku menunggumu.."

"Hmm..? apa maksudmu..?" tanya Yixing penasaran

"Entah mengapa, aku sangat membenci bertemu dengan orang baru, aku sangat membencimu, dan masih kulakukan hingga saat ini. Bertemu denganmu lagi, kurasa itu adalah sebuah takdir, bertemu denganmu yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi orang asing bagiku, yang mudah meninggalkanku, namun aku masih dapat mencium aroma tubuhmu menyeruak di indra penciumanku" ucapnya, sembari menatap lurus pemandangan sungai yang ada dihadapannya, Yixing mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dan semua telah banyak berubah, kita telah tumbuh secara berpisah, aku ingin seperti sebelumnya, memutar kembali saat kita pertama kali bertemu.."

"Saat kututup mataku, semua yang kulihat hanyalah kau, karena aku tahu..kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.."

Yixing tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki itu, "Apa kau yakin aku masih mencintaimu..? Wu Yifan"

"Ya.. karena kau kembali padaku di tempat dimana aku menunggumu..jika perlu, penjarakan aku dalam dirimu, kenyataan tanpamu sangat sulit dan menyakitkan, namun aku tak peduli, karena aku adalah makhluk immortal. Dan jika kau adalah sebuah ombak, memecahkanku beratus kali dan menyerangku dengan kasar, aku akan baik-baik saja.. walau menyakitkan, demi cinta, aku adalah seorang bandit, aku tak peduli apapun ucapan mereka tentang pewaris klan Wu lagi. Aku ingin memutar kembali saat itu..dimana kita pertama bertemu."

"Aku bukanlah Yixing yang kau kenal dulu pangeran Wu.."

"Aku tak peduli itu..meskipun cintamu menyakitiku dan menghancurkanku, aku tak memiliki siapapun kecuali dirimu, cintaku diawali bersamamu, dan akan berakhir bersamamu, di tempat ini aku menunggumu. Harus dirimu, satu-satunya bagiku, dan harus kau, karena jika kau tak disampingku lagi, aku tak dapat hidup.. Yixing.."

Yixing perlahan menyentuh punggung tangan Yifan, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Yifan yang sedingin es itu. "Aku sudah tak pantas bersamamu lagi"

"Aku bisa merubahmu-"

"Tidak.., aku tak ingin menjadi vampire lagi seperti katamu dulu.. aku ingin merasakan siklus kehidupanku sebagai manusia.. terlahir dalam keadaan bayi menjadi anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, tua, dan mati.. begitu seterusnya.."

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku..?"

"Terlahir kembali..?" Yixing menganggukan kepalanya

"Agar kita bisa merasakan masa kecil.."

Yifan tersenyum hangat kearah Yixing "Wanna some tea...?"

"With pleasure"

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

**.**

**Other side**

'sebentar, nanti kuhubungi lagi' Jongin kaget saat sambungan telepon ditutup secara sepihak oleh Yixing, ia menggeleng lalu memasukkan handphone nya kedalam saku celananya. Dan kembali berjalan kearah asrama.

"Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu membunuh level rendahan dari kaum 'kita'..?" ucap seseorang yang sedang berdiri diatas di sebuah tiang lampu jalanan. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa.

"Apa urusanmu..?" tanya Jongin ketus dengan wajah dinginnya.

Seseorang yang tadi berdiri diatas lampu jalanan tersebut turun menapakkan kakinya tepat di depan Jongin, dan Jongin sudah menebak siapa orang itu, Xi Sehun, siswa Night Class yang sangat ia benci, seorang vampire pureblood yang terkenal, dan digilai seluruh siswa day class, kecuali dirinya-mungkin.

Jongin menodongkan pistolnya, tepat di kening Sehun, dengan wajah benci yang sangat kentara, "Apa kau juga ingin bernasib sama seperti mereka.., pureblood prince?"

Sehun tersenyum remeh "Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau sama hinanya seperti kami Kim Jongin.. vampire level E, jika saja aku tak memberikan darahku padamu.. mungkin kau akan sama seperti mereka yang kau bunuh itu sayang.. menjadi vampire sepenuhnya, brutal dan tak terkendali"

Jongin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, jadi selama ini Yifan, sang ketua asrama mengirimkan sebotol darah kepadanya setiap malam saat ia kembali ke asrama adalah milik Sehun? Dan selama ini sang ketua asrama berbohong jika itu darah hewan buas, terkutuklah ia selamanya menjadi vampire. sial! Dia memang vampire, lebih tepatnya raja vampire dari klan Wu, vampire pureblood yang terhormat dan memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari klan vampire manapun.

Jongin menatap tajam kedua manik crimson milik Sehun, sepertinya ia sedang berada dalam mode on vampire-nya, karena bisa Jongin rasakan aura Sehun yang berubah seperti menekannya. Sehun menepis pistol yang mengacung di wajahnya dan mencekik leher Jongin, mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur tembok yang tak jauh dari jalanan hingga retak.

"Akh!" Jongin merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, ia mencengkeram tangan Sehun yang mencekik lehernya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Dan kenyataannya.. darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu adalah milikku, dan secara langsung..kau adalah slave ku Kim Jongin.. seharusnya..kau mematuhi semua keinginanku" bisik Sehun seduktif, dan berakhir mengulum daun telinga Jongin.

Rahang Jongin mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dan semakin erat mencengkeram lengan Sehun yang masih mencekiknya, yang sebenarnya tak berefek apapun padanya, karena kekuatan pureblood lebih tinggi daripada milik Jongin yang hanya vampire level E, tubuh Jongin bergetar, dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada kedua manik matanya yang menjadi merah darah, menahan hasratnya untuk tak segera menghabisi lelaki berambut perak yang ada di hadapannya ini, yang telah merubahnya menjadi vampire.

"Bagaiamana jika kita berdamai saja..aku memilikimu dan kau mendapatkanku, beserta darah pureblood milikku" ucap Sehun tenang.

"Apa?!"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin..sangat, melebihi apapun, maaf aku telah menjadikanmu makhluk yang kau benci.."

'egois' itulah satu kata yang ada di benak Jongin saat ini, jadi Sehun menggigitnya dan merubahnya menjadi vampire, karena ini, jujur sebelumnya, Jongin menyukai lelaki berambut perak ini, namun setelah Sehun menggigitnya dan merubahnya menjadi vampire, ia benar-benar benci padanya, dan mengutuk seluruh kaum vampire beserta dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa buliran airmata menetes di pipinya, membasahi lengan Sehun yang masih mencekiknya. Dadanya terasa sesak, sangat. Pikirannya melayang, otaknya berpikir, apa yang harus ia rasakan sekarang? Senang karena ia akan selamanya bersama Sehun? Atau ia sangat sakit karena ia menjadi makhluk yang sangat rendah dimatanya, walaupun ia akan membutuhkan darah Sehun selamanya, agar ia tak berubah menjadi monster penghisap darah itu?. Tubuh Jongin semakin bergetar, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, karena airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti, hingga sebuah benda kenyal dan dingin menyapu permukaan bibirnya yang masih menghangat, karena memang sisi manusiawinya masih hidup di tubuhnya. Sehun mencium bibir Jongin, melumatnya perlahan, jujur ia sangat ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri untuk membalas perlakuan sang master-nya, Sehun melepaskan cekikan tangannya di leher Jongin, menuntunnya semakin merapat padanya, dan memeluk Jongin seduktif dengan ciuman yang masih bertahan disana. Menyalurkan perasaannya kepada pemuda bersurai light brown ini. Hingga suatu yang mendesak di paru-paru mereka, membuat mereka melepas ciuman itu.

Sehun mengusap pipi Jongin "Say you 'love' me"

"No.. I really hate you, till I can't stop to loving you" Sehun tersenyum hangat kearah Jongin, dan Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum hangat Sehun.

"I love u most"

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, merasakan suhu badannya yang tak kunjung turun, dan semua itu ia limpahkan kekesalannya kepada pemuda bersurai perak yang memiliki tatapan dan warna rambut yang sama seperti sahabatnya Yixing, yakni sang pureblood bernama Luhan, sempat ia berpikir, bahwa mereka bersaudara, namun dugaannya salah, Yixing sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu.

Yang memang beberapa hari ini ia selalu kehujanan, ditambah sang pureblood itu membutuhkan asupan darahnya, dengan sangat terpaksa ia memberikan darahnya kepada sang pureblood, dan berakhirlah ia bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya. Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, hingga sebuah benda dingin menempel di keningnya, menyejukkannya, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan dapat ia lihat Luhan sedang meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih sakit..?" ucap Luhan.

"Menurutmu..?" balas Kyungsoo ketus

"Maaf, jika saja aku mengetahui kau demam, mungkin aku tak akan memintanya kemarin.."

"Tak apa.. aku tahu kau lebih membutuhkannya.., mungkin obat pemberian Yixing belum bekerja.." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yixing?"

"Ya..dia membawakan makan malam dan obat tadi.." Luhan mengangguk paham, setelah ia melihat kotak bekal kosong yang berada di meja nakas Kyungsoo. Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, kemudian melepas sepatunya, dan melepas jas sekolahnya serta membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Ia menyibak selimut Kyungsoo dan memasukkan badannya kedalam selimut, memeluk Kyungsoo, menyalurkan hawa dingin dari tubuhnya, agar panas tubuh Kyungsoo segera turun.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu.." ucap Luhan sembari menusap rambut brunette Kyungsoo.

"Luhan.."

"Hmm..?"

"Bisakah kita seperti ini.."

"Tentu.., selama yang kau inginkan..dan selamanya.. sejak dulu..kau sudah memiliki hatiku, Kyungsoo.." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memejamkan kembali matanya.

"I love you.." Luhan mencium kening, kedua mata Kyungsoo, hidung dan berakhir mencium lama bibir Kyungsoo yang menjadi candu untuk Luhan.

**** ****Gotta Be You**** ****

Pagi yang cerah di SM Academy, matahari bersinar, dan angin sejuk menerpa, memasuki celah dari cendela yang sedikit terbuka, udara di pagi hari memang sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kita bisa menikmatinya setiap hari, seluruh hidup kita. Itulah opini yang ada didalam otak Yixing, pengutaraan yang sederhana namun sangat bermakna, hanya ingin bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari di pagi hari. Hari ini memang hari minggu, dimana seluruh siswa libur dari aktifitas akademik. Dan disinilah Yixing, di depan balkon kamarnya, menatap dan merasakan matahari pagi menyentuh kulitnya yang putih bersih bak porselen, tak ada sedikitpun luka gores disana. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa dan menggoyangkan rambut peraknya yang semakin berkilau jika diterpa matahari, dia sangat mengagumkan bukan?.

'Drrt...drrt...'

Yixing mendengar handphone-nya bergetar tepat di meja belajarnya, firasatnya mengatakan yang meneleponnya adalah Yifan, entahlah, sepertinya Yifan sangat suka menelepon Yixing dikala ia sedang menikmati sesuatu, dan itu sedikit mengganggunya. Yixing segera beranjak dari tempat asalnya, berjalan kearah meja belajar untuk mengambil handphonenya.

Dan benar dugaan Yixing, Yifan meneleponnya, ia memencet tombol hijau di layar sentuh handphonenya.

"Ada apa..? bukankah kau sedang sibuk di roma..?" tanya Yixing sesaat setelah meletakkan handphone-nya di telinga kirinya, ia kembali berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya, dan menikmati matahari serta angin yang berhembus.

'Ya.., aku merindukanmu..'

"Apa tak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan sekarang...? bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu..?"

'Aku rasa tak ada kata yang tepat selain aku merindukanmu.., ehm..aku sedang menunggu beberapa dewan, dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah gereja, ini sangat bagus, kuharap kita bisa menikah disini..'

"Kau sedang bercanda kan..? tidak mungkin ada gereja yang-"

'Mereka bersedia..'

"Apa..?"

'Aku sudah memesannya, dan juga untuk anak kita..'

"Anak..?" Yixing melebarkan kedua matanya, saat Yifan mengatakan kata 'anak kita' apa maksudnya.

'Ya.., di kehidupan yang dulu, kita memiliki dua anak kembar.., yang pertama, dia sangat mirip denganmu, wajahnya lembut, mata, dan rambut yang sama sepertimu, kedua, memiliki wajah tegas sepertiku, mata yang sama denganku, dan warna rambut yang sedikit gelap dan kurasa mereka memiliki banyak fisikmu, daripada diriku.., dan kuharap kau tahu siapa mereka.., mereka ada di sekitarmu..' Yixing mengeratkan genggaman teleponnya, otaknya mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Yifan kepadanya, dan hanya ada satu titik bayangan Sehun, dan Luhan di otaknya.

"Luhan dan Se-hun?" ucap Yixing terbata

'Ya..mereka anak kita, dan maaf aku menyamarkan marga mereka, agar tak ada yang curiga, kau tahu-' Yixing mematikan teleponnya sepihak, segera mengambil jaketnya, memakainya, dan berlari menuju asrama moon. Dengan handphone yang ia saku di celananya.

.

'BRAK!'

Pintu asrama moon terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, membuat seluruh sosok vampire yang menempati gedung itu, terlonjak kaget, ada pula yang bersembunyi di balik sofa, karena kagetnya. Dan pelakunya siapa lagi jika bukan Yixing yang datang dengan nafas terengah, semua yang berada disana hanya menatap heran, mengapa sang dewan keamanan datang kemari, apa ia akan membunuh vampire yang ada disini? Sepertinya tidak, karena ia tak membawa senjata apapun.

Yixing berjalan memasuki asrama moon, berjalan menuju salah satu murid night class, yang memiliki tinggi seukuran Yifan, rambut brunette, bermata belo, dengan kacamata bertengger di antara hidungnya, bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Dimana Luhan dan Sehun?" tanya Yixing sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti "Anda sudah tahu rupanya.. mari kuantar.." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Yixing sebagai penunjuk jalan. Hingga ia berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja bersurai perak namun lebih gelap sedang memunggungi mereka, lebih tepatnya sedang mencari sebuah buku di rak yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sehun-sshi..ada yang mencari anda" ucap chayeol sopan, membuat Sehun seraya berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mencarinya. Iris crimsonnya menatap tepat berada pada sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, Yixing, ibunya. Yixing tersenyum kearah Sehun, dan segera berlari memeluk erat Sehun. Tanpa sadar Sehun menjatuhkan buku yang berada di tangannya. Ia balas memeluk erat sang ibu. Rasanya masih sama, sama seperti sebelum Yixing meninggalkan mereka, namun ini lebih hangat, atau mungkin karena pengaruh Yixing bukan seorang vampire? Entahlah Sehun tak peduli itu, yang terpenting untuknya saat ini, ia bisa bersama dengan sang ibu tercinta.

Yixing melepas pelukannya dari Sehun dan mengusap pipi Sehun, pantaslah ia selalu merasa ada yang ganjil dari mereka berdua, dan ternyata sebuah hubungan antara ibu dan anak. Yixing tersenyum kearah Sehun yang ternyata menitikkan air matanya, ia sangat merindukan sosok sang ibu. Beribu-ribu tahun mereka menunggu kembalinya Yixing, dan sekarang penantian itu terbayar sudah.

Yixing mengusap airmata yang membasahi wajah tampan anaknya, dengan jari-jari lentiknya "Kau sangat mirip dengan Yifan, dan aku baru sadar itu.."

"Tapi rambut ini tak bisa berbohong ibu.."

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sembari memainkan handphonenya, tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja-nya, dan Luhan segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Luhan

"Coba kau lihat sendiri.." ucap Chanyeol tanpa berpaling, karena penasaran, akhirnya Luhan menolehkan pandangannya kearah lihat Chanyeol, kedua manik crimsonnya melebar, melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ibu?" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Yixing dan Sehun berbalik ke sumber suara, suara yang menggumamkan nama ibu mereka. Luhan berlari membuang handphonenya entah kemana, memeluk Yixing erat, seperti tak ingin Yixing pergi.

Yixing balas memeluk hangat sang anak tertua, yang memiliki rupa hampir sama dengannya.

"Misi selesai yang mulia.." ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum sesaat setelah ia menelepon seseorang, yang diyakini adalah tuan-nya Wu Yifan.

**-END-**


End file.
